Our song
by Sabrina2001
Summary: Ash, Misty and Brock head to Shiny city. Brock leaves Ash and Misty in the city to look for Nurse Joy's. Because Misty is a gym leader she gets a deluxe hotel room for Ash and her. Misty performs some kareokee and after they make up their own song.


Disclamer: O.k. first of all i don't own Poke'mon. Period. Second I used a part of the late Selena's song called Dreaming of you, which I believe is one of the best written song's in the world. I own most of the lyrics in the song though. I repeated some of the lyrics from my past stories cause they fit in well. Also LeAnn's song called "can't find the Moonlight." was in the story. thank everyone who helped make the show and song happen.

A/N: This is a song like fic. It's AAM of coarse, cause that's basically all I write about. You've been warned.

Rated: PG for mature content, very little though.

Their song.

Ash, Misty and Brock were in Downhill forest looking for Shiny town. ash had already earned seven of the eight quaifing badges for the Johto league. 

"Ash it's getting a bit dark I think we should stop." Misty whined as she rocked Togepi to sleep.

"We are almost there Misty, you can wait." Ash replied.

"Ash, Misty no arguing, ya'll two were doing so good today, now stop it." Brock yelled standing between the two teens.

"She started it." Ash yelled as if he won.

"No way Mr. Poke'mon want to be master!" Misty yelled back.

"Yes way." Ash replied their faces were so close it seemed as if they were about to kiss.

"Why don't you two just kiss now." Brock bickered.

Misty faced Brock blushing, as so did Ash. Misty walked over to Brock and punched him in the face.

"Shows what you know." Misty said walking back over to Ash.  
"Do you think we should go on without him." Ash asked.

"I don't think we should go on at all, but just leave him, I heard the next town is full of Nurse Joy, he should be able to track them down." Misty said.

"Good point." Ash replied.

The two finally hit town with Brock barley staying up to them until he smelled something.

"Wait guys, I smell Nurse Joy." Brock said as he ran into town.

"Told ya." Misty said giggling.

"I see." Ash said picking up Pikachu and putting him/her on his head.

"Pika!" Pikachu said excited he/she didn't have to walk anymore.

"Lets go find a hotel, cause i think Brock will be up all night looking for Nurse Joy's." Misty said as she hummed togepi to sleep.

"But we are broke." Ash said.

Misty fell over anime style. She got back up and suddenly started to speak again. "I got an idea!" Misty said excitly pulling Ash's hand as she ran to the fanciest hotel she could find.

"This is so perfect!" Misty said walking into the front doors.

"We can't afford this." Ash begged.

"Follow me." Misty said. So ash did as told. Misty walked up to the front desk and started talking to the clerk.

"Hi my name is Misty, the Cerulean City gym leader, and I need a master bedroom for my friend and me." Misty said excitely.

"Can I see your badge?" the clerk responded.

"Right here." Misty popped out a card of her mallet and showed it to the clerk.

"Alright room 432 the Mater suite deluxe." The clerk pointed them to the room.

'Thanks!" Misty said smiling.

"Misty how did you do that?" Ash questioned her.

"O.k. am a gym leader so I get a free hotel room in the Hotel room. So I ordered a deluxe cause I can only get one room and I can't just leave you at a Poke'mon center." Misty explained.

"That's totally cool." Ash said.

"Yeah I know." Misty said.

The four went into the elevator but Misty and Ash pushed the button together by mistake, tehy both looked at each other and began to blush.

"Sorry Misty." Ash said.

"No problem." Misty replied.

The two got to their room, which was large, I mean large. The two set down their stuff. They looked at the stuff they could play with. Misty came across a Kareokee Machine.

"Hey ash want to give it a shot?" Misty asked.

"I'll watch you." Ash said.

"I'm not good." Misty explained.

"It's o.k., go ahead and try." Ash said cheering Misty up.

Misty got on the small stage and turned the machine on. a song started to play, it wasone of her favorite song. She started to sing scratchy at first then it turned out she was amazing:

"Under the loving sky,

Gonna be with you,

And no one is going to be around,

You think you wont fall,

Just wait and see,

till the sun go down,

Underneath the starlight star bright,

There is a magical so right,

It'll steal your heart tonight,

you can try to resist,

to hide from my kiss,

but you know,

but you know,

that you cant fight the moonlight,

deep in the dark,

you'll surrender your heart,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

No,

You cant fight it,

its going to get to your heart,

there's no escaping love,

Watch the gentle breeze,

It spreads its smell apon your heart,

No mattter what you think,

it wont be that long till your in my arms,

Underneath the starlight, star bright, 

We'll be lost in the rhythem,

It'll steal your heart tonight,

you can try to resist,

to hide from my kiss,

but you know,

but you know,

that you cant fight the moonlight,

deep in the dark,

you'll surrender your heart,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

No,

You cant fight it,

No matter what you do,

the night is going to get to you,

Underneath the starlight, star bright,

Ther is a magical feeling inside,

It'll steal your heart tonight,

you can try to resist,

to hide from my kiss,

but you know,

but you know,

that you cant fight the moonlight,

deep in the dark,

you'll surrender your heart,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

No,

You cant fight it,

you can try to resist,

to hide from my kiss,

but you know,

but you know,

that you cant fight the moonlight,

deep in the dark,

you'll surrender your heart,

but you know,

but you know,

that you can't fight the moonlight,

No,

You cant fight it,

It's going to get to your heart."

"That was amazing." Ash applauded. Misty took a bow, and steeped off stage. Putting the microphone down, she was so happy, she actully did something write.

"Thanks it wasn't good." Misty said.

"Nope, it was great!" Ash ran over to Misty, they looked at each other, they both blushed very hard. Redder then a volcano. They both knew what the song meant.

"I am, um.. going to take a shower and get ready for bed.." Misty said walking into the bathroom.

"Man she was amazing." Ash said quietly.

Misty was finished showering and changing, she walked out and looked for Ash. she saw a shadow out on the patio, Misty walked toward it and sure enough it was Ash.

"Hey Misty." Ash said.

"Hey, what you doing." Misty asked.

"Thinking." he responded.

"Oh, you know what we should do?" Misty asked.

"What's that?" Ash asked.

"How about we make up our own song." Misty responded.

"I don't know." Ash said.

"Come on." Misty begged.

Ash looked into Misty eyes and said, "O.k. but you start."

Misty closed her eyes and began to sing.

Standing under the stars,(Misty)

Having fun together,,(Misty)

Hoping it'll stay this way,(Ash)

Forever.,(Ash)

Dreams may come and go,(Misty)

But our love is here to stay,,(Misty)

Twists and turns but we both know,(Ash)

Love will find a way.,(Ash)

Dancing under the stars,(Misty)

Were together now,,(Misty)

Making love like magic,(Ash)

We both wonder how.,(Ash)

We dream about our future,(Misty)

All the time ahead of us,,(Misty)

We think about our past,(Ash)

and how we used to fuss.,(Ash)

The times have changed,(Misty

Now we know we were meant to be,

as one.,(Misty)

Hold your hands together,(Ash)

Say the magic words,,(Ash)

Then I'll be on my way,(Misty)

Like a shimmering, shining bird.,(Misty)

All the time has past,(Ash)

We finally realized at last,

We were meant to be,,(Ash)

You and me,,(Ash)

The way we are,(Misty)

right now.,(Misty)

Dancing under the stars,(Ash)

Laughing with the joy,,(Ash)

You are my girl,,(Ash)

You are boy.(Misty)

Meant to be together,,(Misty)

Just you and me,,(Misty)

Forever and ever.,(Misty)

Please,(Ash)

Look into my eyes,,(Ash)

My brain may be crazy,,(Ash)

but my heart tells no lies.,(Ash)

Late at night when all the world is sleeping,(Misty)

I stay up and sit with you,,(Misty)

And I still can't believe,,(Misty)

That you came up to me and said,,(Misty)

I love you,,(Ash)

I love you too.,(Misty)

And I wished on a star,(Ash)

That day won't be that far,,(Ash)

Look at us now,,(Ash)

Wondering how,,(Ash)

You and me,(Ash and Misty)

Became one.,(Ash and Misty)

"That was a really great song." Ash said looking into Misty's eyes.

"Yeah, it was really good." Misty commented. Ash leaned forward and began kissing Misty lips, Misty kissed back. After about twenty seconds they stopped because someone was at the door. Ash walked to the door and opened it to see Brock with lipstick kisses all over his face. Brock fell face flat on the ground.

"good night eh, Brock?" ash asked.

"Oh, yeah." Brock responded.

Misty walked over to ash and Brock. Ash and her picked up Brock and put him on the bed.

"Just leave him." Misty said.

"Yeah." Ash said. And once again they kissed. their true love was found through a song.

The End or is it.


End file.
